Guilds
'What are Guilds?' A guild is basically a group of people that can chat and play together. They share a guild name that is displayed to other people and receive guild points that benefit the whole guild. Once a guild gets to the right level they can start to purchase guild gems and guild furniture that will allow weapons, items, and gear to be shared across all guild members. 'How do I create a Guild?' To create a guild you first need 4 players who are at least the rank of Lt. Colonel or higher. Once you do, form a party with them and go to the general you serve under. Choose "Create a Guild" and choose a name for your guild, and voila! You have created a guild! The leader of the party is made into the leader of the guild by default. You can now use guild chat and use the guild quarters located in the tavern. The default key for guildchat is "G". 'How do I recruit more members?' You can recruit members by inviting them the same way you would invite someone to a party. Click on their name when you see them in town and hit "Invite to Guild." You must be a the guild leader or an officer to invite new members. Also, you may receive mail regarding interested prospects. You must always recruit as mentioned before, therefore take note on the player's name in your mail and contact him/her to set up a meeting for their recruitment. 'How do I level up my Guild?' Guild levels are acquired by receiving the correct number of guild results. Guild results are obtained through just generally playing the game. For higher level guild ranks you also need to have a certain number of campaign points in order to level up as well. Each Campaign you do, regardless if its against real players or NPCs will give you 1 point towards the requirement. To level up the guild the leader needs to talk to their commanding officer when the requirements are met. *Only the guild leader is able to make purchases and you are only able to buy up to what your guild level will allow (ie. you can have enough to buy the Wardrobe, but if the guild level is below 4 you will be unable to buy it) 'Guild Positions' Titles or Positions are your status or level within the guild. There are positions which can be aquired by how long you last in a guild, and positions which can be only set by the Guild Master himself. Positions define to you the limitations of guild funictions and services which you're able to do within the guild. The default position upon joining a guild is Trail. Once you leave a guild, even your current position in that guild is higher, your position will be set to default again until you join a new guild. The following table explains each position's functions and restrictions. 'What is a Guild Merge?' A guild merge is when one guild merges with another. All guild result points and guild campaign results are combined. The guild leader who proposed the merge is the one who will be absorbed into the one they propose. All members of the absorbed guild become new members of the guild they are merging into. You cannot merge guilds who exceed the maximum number of members allowed in that guild level. So if both guilds are level 1 and one guild has 15 members and the other has 10 members. The two guilds cannot merge without kicking members out. 'How do I leave a guild and what will happen?' A player may leave a guild at any time. This can be accomplished by going to "Menu" > "Communication" > "Guild Roster" > "Leave". If you leave a guild, you will then be under a probation period. This probation period lasts for 7 days from the time of your departure from the guild. This probation prohibits you from creating a new guild or joining another guild. There is no way to track your probationary period. If you leave the guild for any reason the probation will be in effect. This means if you get kicked out, the guild disbands or if you reincarnate from a guild then you will be on probation with your character. Any reasons that may be out of your control, you will still be on probation. 'Guild Gems & Furniture' Guild Gems are used for Guild Furniture (also needed to expand the Guild from 36 - 48). Guild Gems can be brought using AP from the Messenger . NOTE: Using the Guild Armory WILL result in loss of Uses 'Novice Guild' Introduced in Battle of Mount Ding Jun,this guild allow new player or those who reicarnate to the scenario or faction to join a "makeshift" guild.The aim for this guild is to allow new player or those that don't join any guild yet to interact and promote communication and help each ofher out. Different from normal guild,novice guild has a few limit that: 1.No guild furniture and guild gem can be obtained. 2.Rank in the guild are based on honor.The higher the honor,the higher the position that person hold. 3.The name of the guild are set as "Novice Guild #Number" 4.Guild merge can;t be done and can;t be joined unless been prompted when reicarnating to the scenario and reicarnation scenario. After 3 month passed,there will be a message from the clerk that will assign player with the highest honor and accumulated honor in the guild to be the leader of the guild and decide the naming of the guild.It will take for 2 weeks for the guild to be auto converted to normal guild.